


Fascinated

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is extremely invested in knowing more about Black Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr:  
> you should write something for Jason Todd/Cassandra Cain :)
> 
> Since this is my first time writing JayCass, I wanted to establish their first time meeting, with Jay kind’ve crushing on her already. hehe

It’s quite impressive how she embraces the persona of Batman,  _scarily impressive_. Sure she wears a different version of the bat symbol, but her aura screams Batman for sure. Her silence, or speaking only when necessary, even works.

He’s heard little about her since his return back to Gotham, most likely because she was already in Hong Kong when he did. But from Dick to, god forbid, Tim, he’s done research on her.

But now, here she is making her way through a butt-load of baddies, a good five guys at least. And the scarily impressive part was that she was managing by herself, making them drop like flies when she’s through with each and every one of them.

When the last one is within her grasp for one final punch to the face, Jason looks away to grab a cigarette and light it. By the time he glances back down from his perch on the rooftop of a neighboring building, she’s gone, disappeared from his watch, and leaving disappointment in her wake.

“Smoking…bad for you….” A voice calmly states from above, on top of the entryway to the roof.

Sure, that surprised him, but it wasn’t worth his energy to show it, considering how many times Bruce had done it to him. It was sort of instinctual not to react to appearances like theirs.

“I’m flattered by your concern, Black Bat.” He chances a grin up at her. …Grinning up at the sight of her crouching over him with her tattered cape and bandages fluttering in the wind.

It takes a few minutes to realize that his gaze somehow managed to change into admiration, of which he finds her deserving of….

Cassandra leaps over him, landing on the same ground level as Jason, claws clicking on the cement following the sound of dull thuds from her boots.

“You are following me.” She says it as a sentence, but Jason knows what she meant.

“What can I say, saw you swing by this afternoon, and wanted to say hi, but didn’t know when you were free. So I kinda stuck around for the rest of the day.” Well…more like a month, but if she’s not indicating she knew about him following her before, he wasn’t going to say it.

He notes the slight frown on her face, and the shift from her right to her left. It’s interesting to think that if he had done the same thing, she could’ve read a whole lot more from him. He doesn’t care that she can’t talk that much, but the fact that she can read body language was just really fascinating.

“I’m the Red Hood.” Jason holds out a gloved hand, grinning around the cigarette easily.

“I know.” She doesn’t take it.

Well, at least she knew him…or knew of him, considering this was a formal introduction.

“Stop it….”  Watching her face scrunch up beneath the mask -making the pointed tips raise a good centimeter- as she thought on her next few words, amuses him. She looked cute doing so.

“Don’t follow me.”

And the next few moments later, she was gone, running to and flipping over the ledge as a means of her escape.

Well, if the lady said so, he’d leave her alone for tonight….But only for tonight, because he certainly wouldn’t have this as their first and last encounter, not if he has any say in the matter.


End file.
